


The Marriages of Chocolate and Milk

by Laplace_Aura



Category: Dwarf Fortress
Genre: Chocolate, Chocolate Milk, Cooking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laplace_Aura/pseuds/Laplace_Aura
Summary: Sometimes dwarves get curious about what the humans prattle on about. This time it was tasty.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Marriages of Chocolate and Milk

Rakust Gusilurdim (Coppertower) the tailor had gotten the idea lodged into her head just a bit too easily when the merchant had described it. There wasn't much spent between the two, but by the time the human set off with the caravan he rode in-on he had shared what he knew about the drink cherished by mankind.

A full season later she was preparing the latest batch. Cocoa pods broken up into individual beans, shelled, cooked then ground down, and even mixed in with sugars. All-in-all it may as well have been bread she was making. But by the end she only had to mix it in with a barrel of milk from the farm. Only one of goat's milk was available at the time as the farmer had told her.

As she returned to the workshop she was met with a small group of children, the mayor, and to her surprise the outpost liaison. Word had spread of her project enough to reach the two who watched intently as she poured in the bag of mixed powders, and her audience made awed ooo's at the site of it changing color as the mix spun about.

With some help she hoisted it up onto the workshop's counter and tapped the keg, unleashing the brown brew into a set of chert mugs. As the mugs were passed about she asked that they all wait just a moment before saying their opinions on it, just so they can all take in what those humans in Lacewoven enjoy so much.

After a sip and a moment to mull it over she nodded. Yeah, she could see what was worth praising.

And the rest of the group saw it too.

**Author's Note:**

> done like a month ago and only posted now. pretty close to when I *actually* wrote Changing Silk I asked for a prompt from a bot on the server and got "Give your protagonist a nice glass of chocolate milk." and decided sure, ok, I can actually write this one.  
> please check out the Sprinto bot on github, it's useful for writing sprints and prompts  
> also shoutout to "waewqeqwaewasrfedag" for being my placeholder title that I accidentally posted this as. at least it sounds dwarven


End file.
